Timeline of Philippine Railroad
1875 June 26 * By virtue of a royal decree of King Alfonso XIII of Spain, the Inspector of Public Works of the Philippine Islands, Don Eduardo Lopez Navarro was required to submit a general plan for the establishment of a railroad line in the island of Luzon. After 5 months of conscientious study, he submitted the Memoria Sobre El Plan General de Ferocarilles en la Isla de Luzon. 1978 * Leon Monsouur, official of the Department of Public Works submitted a proposal to Madrid for a streetcar system in Manila. 1882 * The "La Compania de Tranvias de Filipinas" was formed by Jacobo Zobel de Zangroniz, Luciano Bremo and Adolfo Bayo. 1883 May 11< * The Memoria Sobre El Plan General de Ferocarilles en la Isla de Luzon was approved by King Alfonso XIII. 1887 January 1 * The concession for the construction of the railroad from Manila to Dagupan, Pangasinan was first awarded to Don Edmundo Sykes and later transferred to Jorge Higgins Wellfith of the Manila Railroad Company Ltd. of London. * July 31 The cornerstone of Tutuban station was laid on Iris St. in Tondo by Governor General Emilio Terrero, commencing the construction of the railroad from Manila to Dagupan, about 50,000 people attended the ceremony, Don Carlos Bertodano was the construction engineer. 1888 October 20 The Manila-Malabon tramline was opened. 1891 March 24* The Manila-Bagbag segment of the Manila-Dagupan railroad was opened. February 2, 1892 - The Bagbag-Mabalacat segment of the Manila-Dagupan railroad was opened, coinciding with the Mabalacat's town's fiesta. June 1, 1892 - The Mabalacat-Tarlac segment of the Manila-Dagupan railroad was opened. November 24, 1892 - The Tarlac-Dagupan segment of the Manila-Dagupan railroad was completed and put into operation, the ceremony was led by the inaugural train "Alfonso XIII". 1894 - The Rio Grande de Pampanga Bridge between Calumpit and Apalit was completed. December 22, 1905 - The first segment of the Antipolo Extension from Tutuban to Pasig was opened. January 6, 1908 - The Pasig Tramline was opened. December 24, 1908 - The Antipolo Line Extension was completed and put into operations. August 28,1910 - Inauguration of the Iloilo-Capiz railroad of the Philippine Railway Company. 1914 - The Tabaco-Legaspi-Iriga section of the Legaspi Division of the Manila Railroad Company was opened. 1915 - The Legaspi Division was extended up to Baao. 1919 * The station buildings of Mabalacat, Gerona, Moncada and Mangaldan were renovated. * The construction of the railroad between Calauag and Aloneros, Guinayangan was authorized. October 18, 1921 - Extension of the Legazpi Division line from Naga to Pamplona. thumb|center|200px 1923 - Raising of track between Paniqui and Bayambang commenced, acquisition of additional rolling stock and reconstruction of the Cabanatuan, Marilao station buildings, and Calulut flag stop. March 21, 1927 - The speed of passenger trains was increased, freight services were extended from Lucena to Hondagua. 1929 - Track improvements between Bigaa (Balagtas) and San Fernando P. commenced. 1930 - The Lucena Express between Malvar-Aloneros and Manila-Lucena started operations. 1931 - The Tarlac-Guimba segment of the Tarlac-San Jose, N.E. line was put into operations. September 13, 1931 - The Maiden Voyage of the Bicol Express to Aloneros, Guinayangan. 1932 - The Guimba-Muñoz segment of the Tarlac-San Jose, N.E. line was put into operations. 1934 - A Historical marker at Tutuban station was installed by the Historical Research & Markers Commitee (National Historical Commision). November 17, 1938 - The last rail connecting the Southern Division from Manila to the Legaspi Division line was laid. January 25, 1938 '''- The first through train from Manila to Legazpi was inaugurated by Pres. Manuel Quezon. '''January 31, 1938 - The first run of the Bicol Express from Manila to Legazpi. May 8, 1938 - Pres Manuel Quezon drove a golden spike in Del Gallego, Camarines Sur, inaugurating the Manila-Bicol through services and the unified system from San Fernando, La Union to Legazpi, Albay 1939 - The station building of San Miguel de Mayumo in the Cabanatuan line was rebuilt, a house for the agent at Pandacan station was added. February 1, 1939 '''- The Tarlac-San Jose, N.E. line was completed. thumb|center|200px July 5, 1942 - The Japanese Imperial Army reopened services between Paco and Aloneros on the Main Line South '''March 19, 1945 - The "MacArthur Special" train led the reopening of freight services between Manila and San Fabian, Pangasinan. thumb|center|200px January 1, 1946 - The U.S. Army returned the control of the Manila Railroad Company to the Commonwealth Government. February 20, 1947 - Services between College and Ligao, Albay resumed. May 26, 1949 - The Manila-Hulo segment of the Antipolo line was reopened. 1954 - 1956 '''- Dieselization Era of the Manila Railroad Company, steam driven locomotives slowly were downgraded from passenger revenue to maintennance services. '''November 1, 1960 - A train consisting of 2 locomotives and 23 cars was assembled. December 30, 1960 - Inauguration of the new Dining Cars of the Manila Railroad Company. March 15, 1961 - Airconditioned cars were added to the Ilocos Express services. August 20, 1961 - President Carlos P. Garcia rode the Presidential Car ABB-1 to inaugurate the Cityhood of Lucena, Quezon. October 30, 1961 '''- President Carlos P. Garcia boarded the train to visit Pagbilao, Malicboy, Padre Burgos, Unisan, Atimonan, Siain, Gumaca, Lopez, Calauag and Tagkawayan stations while returnng to Manila but delayed for 3 hours after a log car was derailed and block the tracks. '''November 24, 1961 - The longest train of the Manila Railroad Company was assembled consisting of 2 locomotives and 25 cars. January 6, 1967 '- The Mayon Limited started its operations. '''January 21, 1967 '- Commuter services between Tutuban and San Fernando, Pampanga commenced. '''October 14, 1967 - PNR started replacement of its tracks from 32 to 34 kilograms. December 1967 '''- The first 5 of the 10 Alsthom locomotives arrived. '''January 1968 - The last 5 of the Alsthom locomotives arrived, completing its fleet. March 1, 1969 '''- Cabanatuan station resumes operations. 1971 - PNR temporarily suspends it freight operations on the Main Line North due to the lack of usable freight cars. '''April 6, 1970 - Commuter service between Manila North Harbor and Biñan started operations. thumb|center|200px July 15, 1972 - Inaugural Run of the Mayon Limited Special, also known as the Prestige. July 21, 1872 - Mayon Limited Special (Prestige) started regular operations. November 30, 1972 - President Ferdinand Marcos and First Lady Imelda led the Inauguration of the Metro Manila Commuter Service between Tutuban and San Pedro, Laguna. thumb|center|200px January 6, 1973 '''- Presidential Decree 110 puts the PNR under Civil Service Commission. '''February 28, 1973 - The services of the Main Line North were restored. April 16, 1973 - Launching of the "Maria Clara" Tourist train. thumb|center|200px March 16, 1974 - PNR acquired 20 Draisines/Track Bicycles from Japan through war reparations. November 1974 - The Hulo-Guadalupe segment of the Antipolo line, was reopened for commuter services. July 3, 1975 - Presidential Decree 745 provides the strengthening and expansion of PNR and holding all the assets of the MRRCo. November 24, 1975 - The double tracking and renovated stations between Paco and Pio del Pilar (Pasay Road) was inaugurated. June 1976 - The Main Line South was partially rehabilitated funded by Asian Development Bank. October 28, 1976 - Pres. Ferdinand Marcos and First Lady Imelda Marcos witnessed the inauguration of the 2nd batch of 30 Commuter Motor and Commuter Trailer Cars from Japan. thumb|center|200px January 25, 1978 - Laon-Laan station opened. February 12, 1978 - The renovated station building at Lupi Viejo was inaugurated. May 25, 1979 - The Philippine Railway Company was renamed Panay Railways Incorporated. 1983 - The San Fernando U-Dagupan segment of the Main Line North halted operations. 1984 - The Dagupan-Tarlac segment of the Main Line North temporarily halted operations, services were resumed later. 1985 - Panay Railways ceased operations of its passenger services. 1988 - The Dagupan-Tarlac segment of the Main Line North and Tarlac-San Jose line was abandoned. 1989 - The Tarlac-Malolos segment of the Main Line North and the Panay Railways freight services ceased operations. April 3, 1990 - The Metrotren commuter service was extended up to Calamba. 1991 - The Malolos-Meycauayan segment of the Main Line North halted its operations due to the eruption of Mt. Pinatubo. February 2, 1992 - The new and improved Workshop and Maintennance Shed at Caloocan Depot was inaugurated. November 24, 1992 - The Centennial Celebration of the Philippine National Railways was held at Caloocan. February 21, 1994 - President Fidel Ramos led the laying of the cornerstone for the new Tutuban Executive Station Building. June 1992 - Start of the Rehabilitation of the Main Line South under Overseas Economic Cooperation Fund program. June 1, 1993 - Bidding for the Improvement and Modernization of PNR started. 1994 - Rehabilitation of tracks from Lucena to Naga was completed. February 1995 - Start of the Rehabilitation of tracks betwen España and San Pedro, two years delayed after the actual plan July 23, 1995 - Revitalization of the Main Line South between San Pedro-Lucena and Lucena-Legazpi was completed. January 12, 1996 - President Fidel Ramos inaugurated the "Pabahay sa Riles", low and medium rise residential apartments between Paco and Vito Cruz stations. July 14, 2009 - Inaugural run of the Hyundai Rotem DMUs and unveiling of the new PNR Logo "Filtrack". December 23, 2013 - New station buildings of the Muntinlupa, San Pedro, Biñan & Santa Rosa stations were opened. December 2, 2014 - Inauguration of the new Calamba station building, resuming its operations. May 5, 2015 - PNR suspended its commuter services between Tutuban and Calamba after the recent derailment. July 23, 2015 - PNR resumes its commuter services between Tutuban and Alabang from its target date of June 15. September 18, 2015 - The Bicol Commuter Train from Naga to Legazpi was inaugurated, newly constructed stations at Iriga, Polangui, Ligao, Travesia and Daraga were opened the same day.